The present invention is directed to an apparatus by which a layer of chocolate may be coated onto the interior surface of an ice-cream cone. It is known to apply a coating of chocolate to the interior surface of an ice-cream cone, but such has hitherto been done without the aid of any device or apparatus, making it difficult, time-consuming, and haphazard, in that chocolate-coated cones may differ markedly from each other. These drawbacks not only cause poor quality control, but have also made it difficult to provide for the production of such chocolate-coated cones in large quantities, such as would be required at commercial establishments, such as ice-cream shops, parlors, stores, and the like.
The prior art has also consisted of a conically-shaped mold over which an ice-cream cone is laid, which mold is hollow and cooled by refrigerator coils provided in the hollow interior of the mold, so that liquid chocolate spread on the interior of the ice-cream cone may be solidified when the cone is placed over the mold. This type of apparatus requires costly and difficult-to-maintain refrigeration-equipment, and has not been able to consistently and effectively cool the mold in order to solidify the liquid chocolate on the interior surface of the ice-cream cone. Owing to the relatively small size of the mold necessary for receiving a cone thereover, effective cooling of the mold via refrigeration and the tubing associated therewith has not proven practicable nor effective.